Sanity in a Nuthouse
by ChocolateSins
Summary: Teito gets sent to a mental clinic and meets his new room mate, smut eventually, Rated M. Full on Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. MikageXTeito and other side pairings
1. Chapter 1

**The start of a fiction for my girlfriend's Christmas gift. That doesn't mean everyone else can't enjoy is an anlternate universe TeitoXMikage fic, smut in later chapters, and depending on how much I like it, it may be detailed.**

**Reader discretion, ect ect. **

The clinic administrator looked over the paper in the folder that had been delivered to his desk that morning, frowing at the new patient's information. An interesting case of multiple personality disorder where he couldn't remember anything when the other personality was present. This was normal enough, but there was also a reported physical change and the other personality had all memories from both of them. A picture was in the upper right corner with his medical information. Slightly tossled brown hair and piercing green eyes were all that stood out on the otherwise solum face. The administrator sighed and put the file in the drawer, standing from his chair and leaving to meet the new resident before letting the rest of the clinic at him.

~Teito's p.o.v.~

The room was empty, dull colors surrounding me in an otherwise lifeless room. At least the chairs were comfortable. There was a lady at the desk before, but left after telling me to 'sit down and relax'. How was I was supposed to relax here? The walls, a dead form of robins' egg blue, had no pictures, no signs of life. Was the whole place like this? I held the brown bag with my clothes in it in my lap, being in the only occipied seat in a room of 14 of them, and one couch.

The lady came back soon after I started counting the ceiling tiles, an older man following her.

"Here he is." The lady announced cheerfully, motioning her hand towards me like I was something of significant importance. The man looked me over with his one eye, the other being closed with a long scar covering it. He had short blackish hair and looked like he may have been in his 40s, but he suddenly smiled to me.

"Teito Klein, right?" I nodded. "I'm the clinic administrator, you may call me Jio." He held his hand out like he wanted me to shake it, but when I didn't it fell back to his side. "Anyway, I've already set up a room for you. You will have a room mate, who will tell you how things work around here, and if you have any trouble you can tell the nurses or consellers. Okay?" I nodded, only half-listening. Jio nodded at something, I'm not sure what, and walked out of the room, clearly wanting me to follow.

I walked behind Jio, but looked to the ground, finding the shining white floors more fascinating than where we were going. He stopped in front of a green door, opening it and motioning me inside. The walls here were a greyish yellow, and the two beds were covered in smokey grey blankets, one made while the other wasn't. There was a single wardrobe that I guess me and my room mate were supposed to share, and what looked to be a door to a small bathroom.

"I'll tell you're room mate to come meet you, follow the rules and we won't have any problems, besides that, make yourself at home." After telling me this he left, leaving me alone in an unfamiliar room.

~Mikage's P.O.V.~

"It's my turn to pick what to watch though!" I pouted as Castor handed the remote to Lazet. It figures she wanted to pick something to watch when House was about to come on. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad though. A small smile lit Lazet's face as he was handed the remote, turning to the t.v. and put on a movie. _Howl's Moving Castle _filled the screen before fading to the sceen behind it. Lazet sat down on the floor near Castor, watching with a shy smile.

'_This is okay I guess, at least Howl is cute.'_ I smiled and sat on the couch, only to be summoned by one of the nurses. Athena smiled to me, so I guess I wasn't in trouble today.

"What is it?" I asked with a slightly tilted head to make myself look more curious and innocent and other such things she was a sucker for.

" Jio-sama told me tocome get you. You're supposed to go to your room right away."

"I didn't do anythin this time!" I tried to defend myself from whatever I did, but she looked confused.

"what?"

"What?" I smiled to her suddenly. "Well, off to my room, bye!" I ran passed her, waving to the occassional nurse of conceller on the way to my room. I didn't have a room mate yet, so it was a little messy, but that was no reason to send me to my room.

'_Maybe I got a surprise!' _ I cheered in my head, stopping outside my room and opening the door eagerly. The light from the hallway lit the inside of the otherwise dark room, but I saw no colorful box or wrapped gift. My room was just the mess I had left it.

"Aww…this is disappointing." I sighed, jumping when a soft rustling noise came from the unused bed to my left. I opened the door so I could see better, seeing a mass on the now occupied bed that I could only assume was a person under the covers. A bright smile and a moment of pinning the person later, I was staring into the face of my new room mate. He looked so cute sleeping with his slightly angsty expression. He needed a hug, it was decided.

'_I wonder what's wrong with him….to get him sent here…' _ Suddenly alarmed green eyes opened, stunnign me with their intensity as he knocked me off of him and onto the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Suffering a concussion." I mumbled with a friendly smile, rubbing the back of my head and already loving his voice. Looking up from my place on the floor, those piercing green eyes assaulted me once again, this time with suspition rather than surprise.

"Who are you…?" He asked cautiously, pulling the covers up to his chest as if he would either go back to sleep or defend himself.

"I'm your new room mate, my name's Mikage, hi!" I smiled and waved to him, he didn't smile back, which was sad, I bet he had a nice smile, but he did uncover himself.

"I see…so you're the one he was talking about." It sounded like he was mostly talking to himself, which wasn't unusual around here, so I let him gather his thoughts.

"Want me to show you around?" I asked suddenly, only getting an empty look.

"Why?"

"Well….you're new…..and….I'm not, so why not?" He sighed, seeming to give into some inner delema.

"Fine." I once agai tried to hug him, but was just knocked back, guess he had faster reflexes than me.

"Let's go then!" Fast reflexes or not, I still grabbed his wrist and pulled him from the bed.

~Teito's P.O.V.~

I didn't remember saying he could touch me, or nearly disolate my shoulder, but he seemed determined to do so anway. This…Mikage guy…..something was up with him.

'_Not like I'm one to talk.'_ I let him pull me along to the various rooms and hallways. He made sure I knew the way to the cafeteria, the counsel rooms, and finally stopped me at the rec. room.

"There, that's the basics for you, any questions?" He looked to me with sparkly gold eyes, what did he want from me?

"No." When was he going to leave me to myself, being around him was getting a little weird. He was so different than me. He didn't hesitate to reach out and touch someone, in fact; he seemed to go out of his way to do so. It was a little unnerving.

"You talk too much….do you?" He suddenly asked me, this guy was deffinatly weird.

"Not really…" I answered, a hand suddenly squeezing my shoulder from someone behind me.

"Well well well, who's this?" A deeper voice asked behind me, I looked to Mikage's face, seeing him look really happily relaxed enough for me to look behind me. The man behind me was definatly older than either me or Mikage, but couldn't have been any older than 25 or so. He had a rather arrogant smile, mildly short blond hair, and blue eyes, but why was he looking at me like that?

"Umm….I haven't asked his name yet, but he's my new room mate!" Mikage answered cheerfully, even if the question seemed more directed at me. Personally, I didn't like this guy; he just gave me a weird vibe, but not the same weird as Mikage. The man smiled back to me after looking to Mikage, once again creeping me out.

"So why don't you tell me your name?"

"No." I didn't really want to say anything to him; I honestly would have preferred Mikage's company to this guy's.

"Oh? Whatever brat, I'm Frau, one of the counsolers." I knew this trick, he wanted me to feel compelled to introduce myself out of politness. That wasn't going to happen. I continued to say nothing, not even looking at him, but I don't think he got the hint.

Mikage suddenly grabbed me hand, saying a quick goodbye and pulled me over to the couch near where some movie was playing on the t.v. I didn't recognize it, but then again, I've never did like movies.

"Frau's not bad guy, he's really like a big brother figure around here, and just as irrespondsible." Mikage laughed, but I didn't see the humor in someone being irrespondsible.

"He seems a little strange to me." I mumbled, noticing that we weren't alone. Glance back to me was a pink haired girl with pointed ears and purple eyes. Mikage must have noticed I wasn't looking at him anymore because he turned to look at her too before turning back to me.

"That's Lazet, she's really shy, so don't get mad if she runs away from you." I waved to her, receiving a small smile as she waved back.

"She doesn't seem so shy."

"She is…you'd only be the 2nd and half person that she smiled to."

"A half?"

"She likes me half of the time, but she /really/ likes Castor." I raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar name. " He's another counsoler." Mikage pointed to a red haired man around Frau's age, but he looked much friendlier, even with his glasses hiding his brown eyes for a moment.

"I see…" I looked back to the t.v. to watch what Mikage told me was 'Howl's Moving Castle'.

After the movie was over we went to the cafeteria for dinner, Mikage got a lot of yakisoba things, but I just got a pint of milk and pulled out a few vitamins from the bag in my pocket as we sat down. Mikage grabbed my wrist holding the bag, I glarred at him for this.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a accusing tone.

"Taking my vitamins, why?"

"Oh…." He dropped my wrist.

"What?"

"I thought yo snuck in drugs." I sighed, did he really think I was that stupid?

"Of course not, now can I go back to my dinner?"

"Is that all you're going to eat?" I shrugged. "Are you anerxic?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

"No! I don't always feel hungry, so I take vitamins to make up for it." He visibly relaxed after I said this.

"That's good, there's someone here who is, poor guy passes out a lot."

"I'm not anerxic." I said again.

"But you should still eat with vitamins!" He left the table and went back into the line just as suddenly as he usually acted on his thoughts. Why was I feeling weird now that he left? I guess I was already getting used to him being around me constantly, for some reason he was looking out for me. I just didn't get why.

~Mikage's P.O.V.~

Well I was getting him him to talk to me now,but he wasn't anerxic, and while that was good, but I still wanted to know what was wrong with him. I brought him back a small bowl of poridge so he would have something in his stomach. I put the bowl down in front of him and he ate its contents silently. I didn't like his silence, so should I ask?

"So, what's wrong with you anyway?" Well I asked now,couldn't take it back. He stopped eating, putting the spoon down.

"I'd rather not say."

"Why not? I mean, I'll find out eventually anyway."

"Then I guess you'll find out then." He smiled a sad smile, like he was ashamed at something. He was still so stuborn it was cute.

"Guess I will." I smiled to him as he looked over and chuckled quietly. _'Yay! Improvement~!'_

"Are you ever not happy?"

"Almost never, it's why I'm here after all." His eyebrow raised slightly as he expression turned to one of confussion.

"How could being happy get you sent here?"

"Well….it's sort of being bipolar without the 'bi' part. Basically, I'm stuck being overly happy. It just takes a lot to upset me." I smiled, eating my dinner while occassionally looking to him. He seemed so much more relaxed than he was earlier, and even though I had no idea what was wrong with him, I still wanted him to be my friend.

"So…where do we go after this?" He asked suddenly, finishing up the food I had brought him and fiddled with the straw to his milk.

"Well, you're new, so you can do whatever for now, but a lot of us have therapy after dinner."

"I see….you too?"

"Yeah, but I'll be back before bed time, which is usually 11"

"Bed time?" He looked like he was about to laugh at the concept.

Well…it's more of a curfew, we just have to be in our rooms by then, after that we can do whatever in there." Was it wrong that I was thinking of more….inproper things, but he was so stuborn and hot and I should really stop thinking now.

"Anyway, I should probably get going, see ya buddy." I stood up from me seat.

"Mikage…"

"Yeah?" I glanced over to him and saw he was smiling.

"My name's Teito Klein." He slowly offered his hand to me, which I grabbed and shook vigarously.

"Well Teito, I know we're going to be the best of friends!"

~Teito's P.O.V.~

He was happy before, so would the word 'estatic' be a good word for him now? He was even hurting me hand a bit.

"We'll see about that." I pulled my hand away, but the skin was still burning from his touch. Why did he feel so much warmer now, or was it just me? I waited for him to leave before hurrying to my…our room. He'd be gone for a while, maybe in that time I'll be able to figure out why I was feeling like this and calm down.

I laid down on the bed I was to use and closed my eyes, taking deep breath after deep breath, but nothing calmed my pounding heart. Why was I feeling like this now, I was fine earlier around Mikage, but why was I now feeling nervous? Did I miss him or something? That couldn't have been it, I hardly knew him after all, there's no reason to miss someone I hardly knew.

My vision started to fade as I thought I was falling asleep, darkness surrounding me as I feel into a warm embrace.

"It's my turn now master." A voice…my voice, said inside my head, the warmth staying as I felt something leave my side, leaving me alone in the welcoming darkness but still stayed somewhere close

_**Chocolate: Cliff hanger~ Be sure to wait for the next chapter, hopefully I'll post it soon.**_

_**Saiko: Even if you finish writing it, It'll take you a while to type and post.**_

_**Chocolate: Don't remind me….read and review~**_


	2. Devotion

_**Mikhail's P.O.V.**_

Master was nervous, his body tense and trembling. But he could rest now that I was in control, and he would just think that he fell asleep.

"I wish I could watch him sleep, I bet Master looks so cute." I sighed, getting out of the bed Master has laid in. He was waiting for someone, but wouldn't it be weird if I was here instead?

'_But he was kind of cute...Mikage.'_ I smiled, thinking of his friendly face.

"Master is shy, he wouldn't show his liking easily. Perhaps I shall instead?" It probably wasn't a good thing that I was talking to myself, it was my fault everyone thought Master was insane.

I looked to the door, trying to figure out what to do. In the middle of my thoughts, Master's ears picked up the sound of running feet in the hallways outside the room. I laid back down just in case, turning so I was facing the wall. Not even a minute after the door opened and Mikage walked in . Silence followed for a moment before I heard a quiet sigh.

"Damn, I must have took too long. He's already asleep." I had to resist laughing, even his voice was cute, especially when it sounded like he was pouting. I felt him walk close to me and closed my eyes quickly to stop him from noticing the difference. He stood behind me for a minute or two, I sort of lost count and may have been holding my breath. After a little longer he walked away, the soft creaking telling me he laid in his own bed.

For several minutes I didn't move, forcing soft, even breathing to give the illusion I was asleep. And soon, Mikage's own even breathing told me he had fallen asleep. Curiosity got the best of me, as it usually did, and I slowly sat up to watch master's room mate in the dark room. Unlike me, he was obviously asleep. I chuckled a little at how trusting he was, unaware that the person in the room with him wasn't the one he met hours before. Well, that wasn't entirely true, but at the same time it was. It always confused me of how I came to be, but I never questioned it long.

There was a small twinge in the back of my mind, wanting to be closer to Mikage. It was likely Master's desire, in which case I couldn't refuse. Besides, I sort of wanted to be closer to Mikage too, I really wanted him to know me too. I smiled to myself at the thought of all of us getting along. So I sat up and got off the bed, silently walking towards the sleeping figure in front of me.

_'I want him to know me too. That would be alright, wouldn't it?' _I couldn't think of anything wrong with the idea, except for the fact Mikage would know me when master didn't. But he seems trustworthy, he can keep a secret. Without putting too much thought into it, I slowly climbed onto the bed with Mikage, sitting beside him for the moment. He slept soundly, unaware that anyone was watching.

'_I guess he's a deep sleeper.'_ Still I wanted to be closer, to bond with him like master had. So, I gently rolled him onto his back, watching his face carefully in case he tried waking up. There was no sign of this, in fact, he looked deep in sleep despite falling asleep just minutes ago. I smiled, climbing on top of him and straddling his waist. Now I had a much better view of his face, that too friendly smile I would have been suspicious of if I wasn't sure he was really as nice as he seemed. Unlike Frau, I don't know if it was master's uneasiness around that man or mine, but his smile looked a little...less right than Mikage's

For some reason I still wasn't comfortable, that twinge in the back of my mind grew to my stomach, and only then did I think of my position. Not like it mattered to me, but Master at least wanted to be closer still. Well, if master was too shy to act, then I'd act on his behalf. I leaned down until our chests were parallel to each other, our lips less than an inch apart. Even though I was in control now, I felt master's heart flutter in nervousness, making me a little uneasy too. However, I was stronger than him, and if he wanted this, I'd grant him this wish. With a soft smile I closed the gap between me and Mikage's lips, feeling his jump a little under me. I was worried, for a moment, that he had woken up, but a quick glance up revealed that this was not the case. He was still sleeping soundly, if slightly less so. I felt master relax, even if he wouldn't know what was going on. I decided to make this a bit easier on Master and pushed him more under my control before kissing Mikage again.

_'This is kind of fun, no wonder Master wanted to do this.'_ I thought with a smile, despite the growing heat in my cheeks. Something felt...weird, my stomach felt warmer than it had a few minutes ago. I thought it may have been my position, so I tried changing it only to feel a sudden bolt of electricity up my body. Judging by the shiver Mikage had under me, he felt it too. Strangely, this seemed fun, whatever this electricity was. This was master's body, and he seemed to like it. So, with that as my reason, along with the fact I liked it a bit too, why stop? I shifted my position again and realized that me and Mikage's hips were touching. _'Is that what caused it?' _I wondered, moving myself to rely more on my knees before rubbing our hips together again. Once again, a bolt of electricity passed through me, only stronger this time. Each time I repeated this action the power of this electricity increased, until a quiet sound passed the lips of the blond under me.

For some reason or another, my mind was a little fuzzy, I could have swore Mikage's eyes were open. Those warm caramel colored eyes looked a little fuzzy too. Was he awake? I then decided it didn't matter and just smiled to him.

_**Mikage's p.o.v **_

I was woken up by a strange warmth, something strong and addictingly wonderful. However, it's been a while since I had _those_ sort of dreams. This was due to being here all alone, but the feeling now felt all too real. My vision was dark at first, though I definitely heard someone panting lightly. My eyes slowly adjusted to the dark, and my heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I saw Teito was the one on top of me. It was still dark, so I thought the different color in his eyes may have been a trick of the light, or lack of. But as I came to see more clearly, I saw the red hue wasn't leaving his eyes. '_where did the pretty green go?'_ This stray thought was the only thing in my mine at the moment, just because his eyes were possibly my favorite part of him. Of course, I haven't seen much else of his body, but enough of that side of my brain talking. The important question was, why was he on top of me?

'_Maybe he has these dreams too, we're about the same age. Poor kid, it'd be bad if I didn't help, right?'_ Yes, I was momentarily forgetting about the change in his eyes, and more focused on the possibility of getting off with him. Sure I only met him today, but I could already tell we'd be best friends. Okay, this is pushing the 'friend' limit a bit, but damn it he started it!

I was a bit distracted as he continued to grind against me, making me realize I wasn't the only one who was getting off right now, if his panting wasn't enough of a clue. But still I couldn't move,mesmerized by the suffocating feeling of his groin against mine. Once again, I didn't start this, and I currently wasn't trying to add to this, but I didn't think I had to. Despite his innocence I guess all guys are the same on the inside. The least I could do is enjoy the ride, not as much as he was though.

I nearly smirked at the pun, even if it was in poor taste, but a muffled moan escaped instead of the smirk. As if this sound reached his blank little mind, his motions increased just a little, those strange red eyes looking down to me from their perch. A twisted, almost child-like smile lit those parted lips, his panting more audible now and borderlineing moans. Sure, I felt a little weird for not contributing, but for all I knew he was just sleeping while he did this. That wouldn't be the strangest thing around here, since there had been people who went the entire day acting completely normal, but woke up later with no recollection of what they did. There were sleepwalkers, sleep talkers, why not sleep molesters as well? Not like I minded in the least.

His hands, not trembling at all, rested on my chest, gripping the fabric of my shirt as his face contorted to an expression of ecstasy, one I too was being drowned in. I was then reminded of how little I know of this boy, even more true now than it had been hours before. He could have been a fucking nympho for all I knew. Once again, wouldn't have minded. Then those eyes of his kept shining in the back of my lust-hazed mind. Those clouded red eyes that couldn't have been a trick of the light. His grinding steadily became more desperate, and with this my common sense went out the window. I didn't care if he was sleeping or not, I wanted to touch him. I wanted to feel that pale skin against mine. I wanted to feel that lithe body of his as it moved.

My hand moved up the length of his leg, allowing me to hear a catch of breath as my hand wandered over the side of his waist. He seemed so into this, unaware of anything more than his own actions. Occasionally a moan would pass my lips, and only after the fact did I notice our sounds blending in the air around us. My hand drifted to the center of his groin, easily feeling the growing and straining lump beneath his pants. His whole body jumped a bit as he felt my touch, but soon leaned into it as those lust-clouded eyes stared down towards me. I was so caught between his slow but desperate motions and the look of need in his expression, I hardly could tell when I felt a familiar tensing in my lower stomach. It was far too soon, but I was kind of caught off guard by this feisty little beast. Feeling a bit more daring with so little blood in my brain, I gave Teito a bit of a squeeze over his clothed crotch before starting to rub him through the thin pants.

His head immediately tilted back with a delicious sounding moan, as if he had been waiting for me to touch him. This may have not been the case, but damn it sounded like a nice concept. Now, my hand's involvement in this did deter Teito's actions, but not his efforts, to get me off. I tried biting my lip to distract myself and maybe pull out a couple more minutes like this, stroking the tip of his length after I found it and the soon to be wet mark from spilt precome. My vision quickly started to turn white as I listened to those wonderful moans of his. As I stood on the brink, my vision cleared just enough for me to see his expression warp into the mind numbing ecstasy that I was nearing. His loud moan was slightly drawn out as even in the dark his blush was clear. With my hand so near to his crotch I felt him come, wanting the skin to skin contact even more now as his expression pushed me over the brink and caused me to come seconds after him.

For a moment all I could hear was his quiet panting and all I could see was a white spots everywhere in the dark. A warm body laid on top of mine, covering me in it's warmth and causing another kind of warmth to flood my stomach. '_Of course he manages to get me hard again.'_ I would have sighed, if not for the passed few minutes putting me into such a wonderful mood. However it was late, and even I could tell Teito was slipping back to sleep by the sound of his breathing evening out and slowing. My own eyes started to drift shut once more, my body wanting to catch back up on lost sleep. Just before my eyes closed, before my mind was once again gone to dreams, I thought of those bright red eyes fading to the beautiful green ones I grew so fond of so quickly before they vanished to sleep.


End file.
